The Toontown conspiracy
by DMorgan103
Summary: What will happen when one small toon discovers a shocking, dark truth about Toontown? Rated T for violence. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**The Toontown conspiracy**

_I remember that day like it was just yesterday. My two parents were hugging and kissing me, taking photos of me and laughing happily. They were about to send me off to Toontown. That waved goodbye one last time before letting Mickey guide me to Tutorial Tom. He taught me to fight. He showed me the flunky which was outside. And he ordered me to kill it._

_I stared in disbelief. How could he? Ordering me to kill a fellow life form, a creature just like me, something that deserved life. I tried to run, but the mysterious door Mickey had guided me through had vanished. He growled, and I froze. He was a dog. I was a duck. Though I was young, and knew little, I knew I wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with him._

"_I suggest you kill that Flunky, Fowl Play." He said it in a sickly dark voice._

"_What happens if I don't?" I tried to sound confident and challenging, but I ended up half stuttering the words._

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out an anvil._

"_Is this enough?"_

_I simply nodded, and trudged out the door. I was aware of Tutorial Tom's evil eyes following me._

"_Sorry, buddy. If I had any other choice…" I trailed off before killing the Flunky with my gags. A tear streaked down my face, while I sobbed. Suddenly, more tears came, and before I knew it I was weeping. And then, Tutorial Tom hopped out and sent me to get my "reward". I followed the word of the toons that commanded me. I never knew Toontown was so dark. But before this happened, there were a lot of things I didn't know. And a lot of things the people didn't know. So here is my story._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Toontown conspiracy chapter one**

_I ran into Toontown - were the rest of the toons normal? I hoped so. I saw no flunkies or cogs where I ended up, so I concluded that they didn't battle them after all. Perhaps the Flunky had gotten lost?_

_And then I saw it. Three toons talking. I crept closer, because they were all cats, my natural enemies, though not many people know it._

"_.. And so I dropped a piano on him! He exploded without even having a chance. Stupid double talker." The tallest cat was obviously telling a tale of how she defeated the cogs. I stopped, in horror. They all turned to me. The three of them were pink._

"_Hey, get away from us! You're a duck. And you're not even a girl!" The tallest hissed._

_I felt my rage growing. They were talking about how they murdered cogs, and drove me off like I was some sort of…. Thing!_

_Then, I slowly backed off. I knew I had no hope._

_I only knew one person who would give me answers; Flippy. He had taught me how to speak properly. Not just a few weird phrases. He'd taught me when I was born, because he was my uncle. He told me to call him "Uncle Flip." I ran into Toon Hall, where he said he lived and worked. I ran into the place, and saw a scientist explaining how some contraption, the Silly Meter, was going to work._

"_The meter will rise when we destroy more cogs. When it falls, we'll have to double our work."_

_I was disgusted! How could these people talk like killing was normal? It wasn't right. I ran to Flippy. He was in his office._

"_What is it, Fowl Play?" Asked Flippy._

"_The citizens! They're mad! They kill cogs!" I cried. I told him my story about Tutorial Tom, and about his silent threat._

"_Fowl Play, I think you should drop all of this, and get to battling the cogs, or at least not react." Flippy was giving me that stare, the sort of "I don't want to hurt your feelings but shut up because I'm set on my path" stare that I had grown used to from my parents. But I had a lot of talking to do before I gave up._

"_But, Uncle Flip-" I started, but I was interrupted by Flippy._

"_That's Flippy to you, Fowl Play." His voice had become cold. A coldness I hadn't yet heard from Flippy. I was hurt, but I wasn't backing down._

"_Flippy! They're killing innocent creatures! Why do you do it?" Surprisingly to me, my voice was now full of venom, matching the coldness of Flippy. His eyes showed surprise, but his voice was clear as he stated "Fowl Play, we've been fighting the cogs for years. We won't change it now." My body shook with anger._

"_You're no family member of mine!" I hissed as I walked away, deleting him from my friends list._

_As I opened the door to lead me outside, the same pink cats were outside. _

"_How dare you come near us?" The smallest one, wearing a yellow shirt, meowed._

"_I didn't mean it! And if I could avoid you, I certainly would1" I yelled, angrily. The tall one advanced on me._

"_You don't have the _right_ to even talk to us, you little downgrade!" The tall one hissed, then said "I'm going to make your life a living hell."_

_I pushed tem out of the way, my anger overwhelming me. I grabbed my shticker book and teleported home. I suddenly couldn't contain my anger. I screamed, I scratched the trees, and I eventually ended up crying. Something was wrong with this town. And there was nothing I could do about it. My frustration was growing now too. I teleported back to Toontown Central. If I couldn't put a stop to what was going on, the least I could do for myself was get some answers. And I vowed that I would, no matter what happened._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_I knew Flippy wasn't going to give me information . Willingly, at least. I snuck into Toon Hall, and chatted to the scientists in a different voice. I'd curled my feathers up and put a cap on, so they wouldn't recognize me. I then walked over to the wall. I listened hard for Flippy talking. Before any of the scientists could ask me what I was doing, I said "This helps me sometimes. It cures me of headaches." They seemed to understand. At last I heard what Flippy was saying._

"_Oh, and Bessie, that duck who thinks he's related to me is snooping around. Don't give him any information, you hear me?" He was growling. But what did he mean I thought he was a relative? _

_I wondered why he was aggressive with the mysterious Bessie. Never mind._

_I decided my next stop was visiting Bessie. I went over to my home and grabbed a jar of jellybeans my parents had given me. I ordered a computer from Clarabelle Cow, on express delivery. In minutes it was there. I plugged it into the wall and started clicking. I found Moogle, a search engine made my Clarabelle Cow. Well, she must have been rich! I looked up Mickipedia, a free online encyclopaedia made by Mickey Mouse. I looked up Bessie. I found three names in the famous names section. Barnacle Bessie, from Toontown, Crazy Bessie, who had died three years ago, and Super Bessie, who was currently imprisoned by the cogs. Barnacle Bessie it was, who lived in Donald's Dock. I took a trip there._

_Walking down the streets, my smile at getting somewhere faded when I saw the same three pink cats._

"_Are you stalking us or something, little rodent?" Hissed one of them._

"_Idiots. Don't you know a duck is a bird?" I laughed. They would _not_ overcome me this time. But they didn't stop staring._

"_Whatever you are. You're a stupid, smelly, useless little thing!" They yelled as one. I rolled my eyes and ran past._

"_Where do you think you're going?" The small one grinned and grabbed me, pinning my arms behind my back. _

"_Say you're sorry, runt." _

_I swallowed. I could tell they meant it, and I wasn't an idiot. Pride didn't matter here._

"_I'm sorry." I said it clearly._

"_Mm, not good enough." They threw me to the floor, and all laughed. I struggled upwards and the tall one aimed a punch at me. I ducked in time, and then retaliated with a quick slap, but I stopped just before it hit the face of my enemy, and while they froze I jogged off. What was with those cats?_

_I eventually reached Donald's Dock with a few bruises. Nothing too much._

_I looked for a toon called Barnacle Bessie. Suddenly, I spotted her. She was a duck - and how pretty, too! Never mind. She spotted me and gave a nervous QUACK. The sort of quack that said "Stay away!" in a fearful tone._

_She ran off. I tried to follow her, but I fell in the water. I swam to the island, and shook my feathers. Bessie had left and I couldn't find her. I sighed. She was afraid of me, and she knew who I was. It was obvious she was scared of giving information out, and getting punished by Flippy. I had to get to her some other way. I didn't know how._

_But while my mind ran over the possibilities I kept drifting back to those cats. Why did they hate me so much? Sure, I was their natural enemy. But that was in the real world, not here. And they weren't exactly elite members of some unknown team of Flippy's; I'd only just learned to fight, so they couldn't be that hard to beat, and besides, they were idiots. Thinking a duck was a rodent?_

_Something about them was odd, though. I wanted to know what they were up to. They seemed to be wherever I needed them the least. How? Why? My mind buzzed with questions. I decided to take a nap at my estate. I needed a little rest to clear my head and maybe tomorrow things would be easier. And so I had my nap. All I can tell you is that night was the worst I'd had so far. I had nightmares about the three pink cats, Flippy, Toontorial Tom, and some unknown figure chasing and attacking me. I tossed and turned in bed. All the while, a hidden security camera was watching me…._


	4. Chapter 4

_When I woke, everything was different. The walls were pink. There were paintings of toons. Tables. Everything a rich toon family who doesn't care about cogs would have. And the bed… it's made out of chocolate!_

_I get out of the bed, puzzled. I decide that I'll sneak out of the house. I slowly tip-toe across the floor, and finally reach the door. I open it up, and sneak outside. And right in front of me are the pink cats._

"_Not you again!" I snarl._

"_You're a heavy sleeper." The short one seems different._

"_Listen, leave me alone, or you'll regret it!" My anger was rising._

"_We'll regret it, will we? We'll just see about that. I contacted Flippy, and he told us to kidnap you. Because you have a bounty on your head, Fowl Play."_

_The tall one spoke this time. She seems different, too._

"_You want jellybeans, don't you? Gonna turn me in so you can pay for next month's rent."_

"_HOW DARE YOU-" The short one started to scream, and I grinned. I always knew how to anger toons._

"_Why are you smiling?" The short one broke off, eyeing me suspiciously._

_I just jumped into the air, over their heads, and ran as fast as my legs would take me. The cats were hot on my trail, but I was faster. I gulped. I was coming to the end of the estate, and then they'd catch me for sure. I looked around for something, anything, to save me. And then I saw it._

"_The sewers!" I cried, diving into the water. My hands worked furiously, trying to unblock the sewers. The cats were advancing, but they were poor swimmers._

"_Forget this! Just knock him out with something!" Screamed the tall one. She went underwater, and picked up a rock. She hurled it, with the help of her allies, at me._

_I ducked, just in time to see it smash from the barricade to the sewer. Idiots._

"_Thanks!" I yelled back, swimming through the water._

"_You're gonna pay for my next visit to the Mitz hotel!" yelled one of them. My mind was swimming, though, so I didn't really care which one. They had aimed to knock me out, but that rock would have killed me._

_Never mind that. I was coming to the end of the sewers. As I emerged, dripping wet, I arrived in Donald's Dock. Fate obviously smiled at me, because there stood Barnacle Bessie. Unsuspecting Bessie._

_Why did it hurt to think of questioning her? Surely she was just another toon who tortured cogs for fun. I shook my head. Whatever feelings I had could wait. I had a duty._

_But I couldn't grab her. I couldn't scare her. I just _couldn't_._

_I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. She hadn't seen me yet._

_I tip-toed over, and finally grabbed her._

_She screamed. She screamed so loudly I wondered if my eardrums were going to burst. And hearing that broke something in me._

"_Bessie! Stop! I need to know about the cogs!" I pleaded with her. Why were tears falling from me eyes?_

"_It's you!" She screamed once more._

"_Yes, I know it's me-" I started._

_Then I heard something that chilled my blood. The toon police were coming._

"_Please, don't tell them I'm here. I'm trying to save the cogs, and clean up Toontown, and get answers!" I begged desperately. She looked at me for a few seconds. Then she turned around._

"_Get into my building. Hide under the desk. I'll handle this." She spoke clearly._

_I ran into the building she pointed to and hid. I heard some conversation, and then Bessie came in._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I whispered._

"_Get out of my life. And here's what you want." She tossed me a book._

"_Read it when you're somewhere safe. And get out of here." She growled._

_I walked away, hurt. She hated me. Why? My head was spinning. I got to an alley and climbed into a mailbox. I curled into a ball. Something inside me broke when she said that. I started to shake. Well, as close to shake as you can when you're stuffed into a mailbox. I let out a desperate wail. Once, I'd worry that somebody had heard me. Now, it didn't matter._

_I finally passed out from exhaustion. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I finally woke up. I climbed out of the mailbox and grabbed the book. It carried the sweet scent of Bessie. Yes. I was in love. I was in love? I didn't think it possible. Never mind now. She hated me. I wondered why. But again it didn't matter. I just opened the book. It was called the Toon History._

_I opened the first page, and scanned the contents page. There! The cogs._

_I read the page the cog part was on._

"_The cogs were chased from Cog Nation, their peaceful home, when the toons came and started to create groups. Their home was destroyed and remodelled as Toontown. Afterwards, many wars took place; first the cogs attacked to take back their home after asking for it. After being forced back, the cogs gave up. Then two groups of Toontown were formed; the Raiders and the Allies. The allies were fighting to take the place back and save Cog Nation for the cogs. The allies were destroyed and the raiders had full power. Each one was eliminated._

_The toons then launched an attack into Cog Nation to warn them off. The cogs tried to settle in Toontown, invading buildings. However, the toons eliminated anybody who tried._

_Finally, cogs kidnapped toons, to try to negotiate with the toons. The toons simply freed them with parties that destroyed the cog bosses._

_The battles still rage on, but the allies have been destroyed. But sometimes, if a toon who questions the order is born, there may be battles. However, it seems that the Raiders can notice the signs when they are born and keep an eye on them, and when they start doing any anti Raider activities, a bounty is set on their head, and they are swiftly disposed of. Some cogs fight for their former home, though their attacks come to nothing."_

_I couldn't bare to read any more. So that was my whole life. Be fooled by an evil toon, get threatened by Toontorial Tom, beg for cogs to be free, start searching for answers, die. Did Flippy do this every few years? It was sickening. For whatever reason, I decided there was only one thing to do._

_I teleported to Toontown Central. Toons gasped as they saw me. Nobody thought to run up and kidnap me. I walked to Flippy's office. More gasps._

_I strolled over to him._

"_Fowl Play!" He hissed._

"_Flippy. You sick, sick toon. You disgust me. You are the worst toon in existence. Btu the Allies will return; mark my words, I won't be like the rest. We'll return, Flippy, and do what has to be done. Then, we'll throw you out of leadership, and elect somebody who deserves it." I meant it fully._

"_No, Fowl Play, you're wrong. By the end of this day, your blood will be soaked deep into my fur." He countered._

"_I didn't say it wasn't going to be."_

_With that, I marched out of the door, where thousands of toons were waiting for something. Some raised rifles, but didn't shoot._

"_Toons!" I boomed._

"_We have lived in a world unshared by others! But think what good cogs could give us. With them, our toon businesses could be fuelled. Any threats to security would be destroyed under our combined forces. And with two sides, our leaders would be much fairer. But if we are alone, our businesses will fail, threats will overcome our land, and our leaders will become corrupt! I say we give fairness a chance! So let's fight for the cogs to return and be given peace; let's start anew. Anybody who cares about this speech, join me, and become the allies! We will save our town and the cogs in one blow!"_

_A few toons stepped up. Surprisingly, most of them were the ones armed with rifles._

_One toon, a skinny black cat, said "I'll join you. You sound like a good leader. I'll fight in any way I can. Here, take my pistol." He threw a pistol to me, and pulled another out of his pocket, standing directly in front of me. Two green mice stepped up, as well, armed with twigs._

"_We lost our three children to a murderer. If the forces had been combined, maybe they'd have survived." They stood behind me._

_And about forty others stepped up too, all armed with rifles, promising to help me. It was a battle we could not win, I could tell. But more toons kept stepping up. And for some reason, nobody seemed to fight us. They were obviously surprised. By the end, we had about five hundred toons; a formidable army, even if we couldn't win the battle._

_The toons facing us didn't attack, and I was puzzled; the rulers of Toontown, and most toons, actually, didn't care about sending others to battle. They were too greedy, too sickeningly bloodthirsty. It was a battle they could win, too. They had thousands of toons on their side. And then I figured it out. They were afraid we'd have the cogs coming to help, too. Well, that was brilliant! We had control! Could we win the war that was sure to take place? For a minute I felt the deepest regret; I was going to start a war that would steal countless lives away from the people, not only the Raiders, but the Allies as well. Was it really my choice to engulf Toontown in a war that would cause so many tears, and so much blood to be spilled? Was it really my decision who would live? I didn't dare think on the matter any more. I couldn't lose focus now. Nothing mattered but giving the cogs their home back._

_Flippy emerged from his office, followed carefully by the most heavily armed toons I'd ever seen._

"_Fowl play, and the rest of the "Allies" you think you've recreated. You are surprisingly foolish. The Allies were stronger and smarter than anything you will amount to. They were truly respectable, even if they fought for a cause that was simply idiotic. You will crumble like them if you fight us. But for now, you may live. Leave Toontown Central. Go away. If you fight us, you will all be killed. Do not underestimate my forces."_

_Some of the New Allies were gripping their weapons, ready to kill when given the sign._

"_Don't hurt anybody!" I yelled out to the forces. I lead them away from Toontown Central, and across Toontown to a place in The Brrrgh. There, there were several abandoned igloos that had been attacked by the cogs. I ordered some toons to start building more igloos, some to start fining food, and some to be on lookout duty in case Flippy tried a surprise attack and was following him. I called for six toons; the couple who'd lost their children, Denis Spunky and Emily Spunky, the black cat who had been my first follower, Chilly Looney, and Summer and Princess Bubbles, two toons who had joined us just before we left, and finally Poochy, who had been one of the first to join me. We set off for Bossbot HQ, where we saw cogs working. They got in attack positions, but I yelled "We're here to make peace!" A big cheese dashed in to the clubhouse, and seconds later the CEO rose from the ground._

"_Hello. I hear toonkind wants to make peace." His voice seemed hopeful. _

"_Sort of, the Allies are back. We plan to help you cogs take To- I mean, Cog Nation back, and share it with us." I spoke sadly, because I felt horrible for getting his hopes up._

"_More fighting? I thought I was done with these wars." He spoke as sadly as me._

"_This time the Allies and cogs could join together. We need your help if you're going to get your home back."_

_He nodded slightly, and said "Meet me back here in three days at the same time. We'll be prepared to discuss the topic, all four cog bosses." He pressed a button on his left wrist, and the ground opened up, revealing a huge elevator._

"_I don't want to break down the doors and half the castle every time I leave, so I have this ground elevator. It is quite amusing." He spoke a little more cheerfully._

"_One question; you seem like you can handle cheerfulness, so why did gags kill you?" It was a question that had been bugging me._

"_The toons put an element that kills cogs in the gags. Its power is so destructive towards cogs that we can't handle it and are forced to self destruct." He answered and quickly hopped into the ground elevator. A plan was already forming in my mind. There was hope after all._


	6. Chapter 6

_I had a plan that would make sure the cogs could get back their home. I had to interrupt a gag truck or two when gags need refilling, and sneak in. I'd insert the antidote to the cog poison inside and then let the truck continue on its way. I'd need to get in without them knowing I was there though. The second step would be to get a couple of my followers into the gag market and sell "Super gags" to Flippy's bodyguards which were actually stripped of their poison. Then, we'd storm into Toontown with an army of cogs and invade Toontown Central. Of course, we'd be backing the cogs up; the toons would fight, even if they weren't bodyguards._

_Once Flippy's office was taken, we'd throw him out of office, and put somebody else in. However, we'd have toons and cogs. When that was done, we'd prepare to fight a rebellion._

_But my mind slipped to the meeting. It was the day of it. I gathered my troops and took them to Bossbot HQ. The cog bosses rose out of the ground._

"_This looks like an invasion force." The CFO was far too cautious._

"_Don't worry, we have no gags. I took my followers to your home so they would be safe. I don't think the other toons will let us live for long." I replied coolly._

"_Let's get down to business. You say you can help us, but how?" Asked the CEO._

"_I've been working on a plan. We'll need to sneak inside several trucks and put the antidote to the poison in, then sell them to Flippy's bodyguards and other toons. We'll storm Toontown Central and put Flippy out of office."_

"_It sounds good, but will it work? I don't want to see my fellow cogs destroyed in a futile effort to retake a place we once called home." The CJ was worried._

"_I believe we can save your home, yes. Are you willing to risk it?" The question was here. Without their help, we'd lose the battle._

"_Yes."_

_I sighed with relief. My followers all did too._

"_Listen, I'm going to go. I need to check out Flippy's defences." That was me._

"_Can you take these toons in and protect them for a while?" I asked._

"_We sure can. I'll give 'em the best protection I can." The VP was the cheerful one._

"_But Fowl Play, if you go you'll be killed!" That was Summer._

" _I have to go. Without information on his defences other than bodyguards our entire attack force could crumble." I was slightly sad._

"_Then I'm coming with you." Summer insisted._

"_I'm not risking any more lives than I have to." I was truly sorry to my followers, but I couldn't include them in this mission._

"_This is what we're about, remember! We're a team, and we fight together! We work together! We win together!" Princess Bubbles had joined Summer._

"_Fine, you can come, Summer."_

_Princess Bubbles cleared her throat._

"_Fine, you as well. But only these two!" I cried._

_As the rest of the toons followed the cogs, me and my companions set out for Toontown Central. We had to walk down an empty road that hadn't been used for quite some time. I got the feeling I was being followed. And while it's dark, and only having two friends with you, about to almost certainly kill yourself and only hope your followers will go ahead with your mission, the feeling you're being followed is quite unwelcome._

_I heard a movement behind me. I spun around to see, you guessed it, the three pink cats again. _

"_Listen, duck. You're not permitted to set foot near here, or have you forgotten?" The tall one was hissing._

"_And you, cat-" I was cut off by a screech._

"_I have a name! For the last minutes of your life, you may call me Rosie!" She was furious._

"_And me, Candy." The medium height one spoke._

"_And Bubble."_

_Suddenly, Rosie leaped at me. I kicked out against her, and she sped into the air, but was caught by Candy._

_Bubble was fighting Summer, punching and kicking her like never before. They were much more elite fighters now. Without any warning, Princess Bubbles slammed into Candy. Princess Bubbles was furious, punching and kicking now that she could. Bubble, meanwhile, had been overpowered by Summer and was being held down. I heard Rosie coming behind me fast. But before she hit me, I stuck my leg out and she shot into the air. She landed painfully._

"_Do not try this again." My eyes sparkled with a new kind of fury. They fled, once Summer allowed Bubble free._

_As we progressed, I finally reached Toontown Central. We snuck around buildings, using the shadows as our protection. My heart stopped as I heard a familiar voice._

"_I see you there, Fowl Play." I spun around. There was Flippy, with no bodyguards. Now was my chance! I could defeat him!_

"_Now, now. You've come a long way. But you're a disgrace to the Allies, really."_

"_How would you know? I bet they'd rather have me than you!"_

_I'm afraid that they must want me, because guess what? I was the last leader of the Allies." My eyes widened._

"_Yes, Fowl Play. I am pure Ally."_

"_I don't believe you!" I yelled, pushing a fist forwards. My friends just watched, mouths open._

_He ducked expertly._

"_Now, do you think you can defeat me than easily? And guess what you are? Not descended from any Allies, that's for sure. Your whole destiny was to be a Raider. The most vicious Raider there could be." I dodged as he sent a kick my way, but was unprepared for the fist he slammed into my face._

"_Come on, are your little friends going to help?" And Summer was leaping, but he was prepared and kicked her chest, sending her flying. I rolled into him, and he tripped up. I then kicked his head and he was sent back, stunned._

"_You should be better than this!" He jumped at me and I dove out of the way. And I remembered the sentence I had never wanted to read in the history book. It was so terrible my mind shut it out._

"_The last leader of the Allies was Flippy."_

_I was only remembering it now. My senses froze. He stood up and kicked me in the stomach, sending me backwards. Princess Bubbles was sneaking around to him._

"_Say goodbye." He pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Princess Bubbles. _

_Before he could fire, me and Summer, as if we were the same person, screeched furiously and dove for him. He was buried underneath our wait, and I tried to steal his pistol._

_He leaped out, forcing all three of us away. He dashed off._

"_Come on, he's on the run!" I yelled, motioning for my friends to follow. I raced after him._

"_You'll never put a gun to my friend!" I screamed, my legs working furiously. But when I got to him, he had his gun to a head - the head of Barnacle Bessie._


	7. Chapter 7

**The Toontown Conspiracy chapter 7**

_I remember freezing in horror. There was the toon I was in love with and Flippy, my worst enemy, had a gun to her head. What on earth could I do? If I let her die I'd never forgive myself. If I saved her and let Flippy kill me the cogs would be doomed. Either way he won._

_I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move._

"_He also pulled out a mobile phone and punched in a few numbers. _

"_Hello? Yeah, this is Flippy. Toontown Central. Fowl Play, and two other Allies." He spoke into the mobile phone._

_I didn't hear the voice on the other end. I couldn't make the effort. Princess Bubbles and Summer were ready to jump into battle. But I wasn't. And in a few minutes, the cats that had battled me were there. They hissed._

_Princess Bubbles spun around and was ready for an attack from Candy, kicking her to the floor, but Summer wasn't ready and Bubble took Summer down. This time she was trying to kill, punching, kicking and scratching Summer. Summer didn't have the power to resist, and was already bleeding in two places. I shook myself after I got a nasty punch from Rose. I took her down, and she lay there. I was about to stop Bubble but Princess Bubbles had hauled her off Summer, and had punched her._

"_YOU!" She screamed as she leaped at Bubble, punching her in the face. Princess Bubbles was full of rage. Flippy just stood there._

_Princess Bubbles held Bubble down, and I could see she had both of her eyes black and a nasty cut on her left leg. Her right leg was twisted and broken, and Princess Bubbles kept attacking. Finally, she got off, just as Candy tried an attack on me, recovered. But I dodged, and as she turned I punched her in the face. Rose was taken down by a weakened Summer, while I kept punching. Finally, Candy was unconscious._

_Rose had been restrained and was pretty tired and hurt, while Bubble had several cuts, bruises, two black eyes and a broken leg. Rose helped Bubble up, and none of us protested. She took her through a tunnel and moments later returned for Candy._

_I stood tall, but Flippy still had the advantage. _

"_They were just to rough you up. I must say, you are a great fighter, Fowl Play."_

"_Let her go, Flippy. Don't do this!" I roared. My horror was replaced by fury._

"_Never. Are you going to give up or do you want to say goodbye to your precious Bessie?" Flippy was starting to laugh._

"_You're insane, Flippy!" Summer screamed._

"_Very well. I never liked mice."_

_He pulled the gun from Bessie's head, and fired it at Summer. It got her in the foot, since he had been hit by a stone thrown by Princess Bubbles._

_Summer screamed in agony. While Princess Bubbles ran to tend to her, I took Flippy down, punching and kicking viciously._

"_You are MINE!" I growled furiously. I kept punching._

"_Ever wondered how I got my name?" Flippy then flipped into the air, sending me flying. I slammed against the floor, but his gun had slid away when I had taken him down. We both jumped for it, and it ended in a deadly tug-of-war. The winner got to live._

_I pulled as hard as I could, but the three fights had weakened me. Flippy was wining. I was ready to die. But not that ready. I was pulling harder now, remembering what he had done to Summer and Bessie. I felt a burst of energy and yanked the gun free. Flippy was there. He was at my mercy. He would _not_ pull any tricks now. He cowered. I could shoot. I could end his life right there. But it was the choices we made that defined who we were; the choices that could change everything. As much as I wanted to shoot him, I knew I couldn't, so I smashed the gun. Before he could attack I sent him flying with a kick. He was down. I pulled Summer up and took her back to Bossbot HQ with Bubbles. We had survived._

_But that wasn't the end of our troubles that evening. Flippy wasn't going to give up, I knew. Neither was I. And then my blood ran cold. I'd forgotten about Bessie! She hadn't quacked at all through the entire process. I sprinted back, and nobody followed me. Nobody had the chance. I ran at full speed until I had shouting._

"_You were going to kill me!" Screamed Bessie._

"_Yes, and I would have enjoyed it. You helped him!" He growled._

"_Of course! He made much more sense than you!" She countered._

"_I'm going to rip your throat out right now!" He screamed. Her screams of fury changed to wails of pain and fear. I ran there and grabbed Flippy, slamming him against the ground. Before he could recover, I grabbed him and threw him up in the air once more. When he hit the ground, I leaped on him, and punched him in the back. I had given him multiple bruises. I pulled him up, turned him around and gave him a fist to the face. His nose was broken. Hot blood streaked down his face. I got some sort of sick satisfaction from hurting he who had hurt me and my friends so much. I then moved to the stomach, kicking there. He was in great pain, and I left him on the ground. Bessie had a few scratches but nothing fatal. I took her back to the HQ. The toons greeted me and were relieved that I was okay. But Flippy had changed the game. Hostages, shots and attacks. The fight had been taken up a level, and I knew that fighting him again would be perfect._

_I finally went to sleep, enjoying the company of Bessie in the bed next to me. As we slept, I had a nightmare free night at last. But when I woke my duty weighed me down. The cats wouldn't give us trouble for a while but Flippy certainly would. As I enjoyed breakfast, I heard cogs rushing to and fro. I walked up to the CEO to ask him what had happened._

"_During the night a weapon was stolen. The weapon was a bomb. A timed bomb."_

"_No. No. No." I repeated it. I knew where he'd set it. He'd just love to hurt me more._

"_MY PARENTS1" I screamed. They had moved to Toontown a while ago, but this conflict had not reached them yet. They lived in Donald's Dreamland._

"_What?" Asked the CFO, puzzled._

"_They're going to kill my parents." I knew what was going to happen. I headed to Donald's Dreamland with Princess Bubbles and Mr. And Mrs. Spunky. When we reached there, however, there were no bombs. I received a call on my phone from Summer._

"_The HQ just blew up. The CEO is dead. All toons survived though some are injured. Cogs weren't so lucky, because the VP ordered that they remove the bomb as soon as possible when they discovered it. Fowl Play, it was all a trick. They want you alive so they can torture you more." She dropped the phone, and then it was picked up again._

"_And if you want to see Summer alive again, you'd better go back in time." Finished Flippy, laughing sickly._

"_You killed her?" I screamed into the phone._

"_Yes and no. She's injured. She needs medical attention. I'm not going to help her, just leave her there. Here's a nice little choice for you. You can stop and kill me if you head to Toontown Central, or you can try and save your little friend if you head to her location."_

_The race was on. Next time I had a gun to Flippy I would definitely fire it._


	8. Chapter 8

**The Toontown conspiracy chapter eight**

_I froze in horror, dropping the mobile phone. None of my companions had heard my conversation with Flippy. But they saw me drop the phone. Princess Bubbles came bounding over, and shook me._

"_Fowl Play! Fowl Play, what's going on?" My senses suddenly came flooding back, my mind reviving itself. All I could think to do was scream in vicious fury and terror. So I did._

_Princess Bubbles was now backing away. I shook myself._

_I rapidly explained the trouble Summer was in, and the challenge Flippy had given me. A choice between two things that must be done. I joined my friends running.. I suddenly had an idea. If they took care of Summer then I could find and kill Flippy._

_But should I? Summer would most probably feel betrayed at me leaving her. And if the toons attacked again they'd need the presence of a leader. Too bad._

"_Take care of Summer for me. And this is for Bessie when you see her." I hugged Princess Bubbles quickly, and then sped off to Toontown Central. I knew what he'd do._

_I raced past gasping toons, some tossing stones at me, some tossing twigs. I was too fast for most to hit me, and those that did I shook off. My whole body was ready to rip apart Flippy. And my nose could already smell his blood. I saw red. I was focused on only one thing; killing Flippy. He'd dared to go further than any toon I knew._

_And so I knew what to do. I had to destroy him. Ruin him. Rip him to pieces before he could do the same to me. And then I saw the pink cats. Again._

_My fury swelled up inside me. I could imagine a huge red ball inside my head, growing to a huge size, fuelled by rage and fury and aggression. Any minute now it would burst and I would shatter the land around me. I felt like I could fight anybody. But I still struggled to keep calm. Flippy was my opponent, even if these three deserved a few injuries as well. But as I remember how they attacked me and my friends, how we fought to survive, I started to stop breathing. I had to contain myself. But the memories reached inside of me, corrupting every memory of my life, blocking out the good parts. All I could think about was attacking. Like an animal, with no control over myself, I leaped. They screamed in terror as I punched and slammed them. I twisted legs, broke bones and dished out bruises. I had no control over myself as my body turned into a savage vessel for a bloodthirsty soul. And then the moment was over, the felines lying on the floor, one unmoving, one twitching, and one fighting back tears as she tried to move her legs. No. This wasn't me. That was some Raider. Flippy's words rang out in my head._

"_You were destined to be the most vicious Raider in history."_

_My eyes grew wide and I started sweating. I was horrified at what I could do and what I would do for simple revenge. It was sick. I wailed. I was no better than any toon._

"_No!" I cried furiously. This was not me. I would not do that again. I had to stop Flippy, and that was my only objective. But something inside me told me not to cast out this savagery. It had allowed me to cripple my enemies without being hurt once. If I cast it away, who knew what I would be missing? If I could control it Flippy would be defeated. But then another feeling swept over me; grief. How could I have done such a thing without caring? I had no emotion whatsoever in that nightmarish moment. It felt like it would never end. Would defeating and possibly murdering Flippy do any good? I had to think for a moment. But I was leader of the Allies. He was a Raider, no matter what he used to be. And we fought the Raiders to help the cogs. Now my being had damaged the cogs I owed it to them to continue forwards, even if I was afraid of the impact it had on myself. I continued through the streets. Was fighting the answer though?_

_I finally reached Flippy's office. He had ordered his bodyguards to stand down. I would probably have ripped them apart if they'd resisted anyway. The bloodlust was overpowering. It scared me, but there you go._

"_Fowl Play. You chose what I would have chosen. Well done." He spoke with mock affection._

"_I did it because Summer would get looked after without my help!" I spat._

"_Sure, sure. Now, do you want to kill me right away or hear some information first?" He laughed._

_I simply growled._

"_Fine. You see, as last leader of the Allies I protected my comrades, fighting the Raiders. But then, the war erupted once more. There were many casualties, and as my friends died around me my grief turned to anger, and my anger turned to bloodlust." He paused, and I knew what was coming next._

"_So I tried to fight the bloodlust, but every time I saw an enemy, or even sometimes a friend, I was furious, my bloodlust unsatisfied. I would break their bones and sometimes kill them. It stopped me from turning insane, really." I was backing away, though I didn't know it. Flippy gave a small smile._

"_So I realized when anybody was around me, they were in danger of being killed. I ran away to a Raider family, who helped me. They taught me to channel my bloodlust into creatures other than toons. Cogs."_

"_LIAR!" I screamed, turned and fled. His laughing rang out through my head. The corruption was coming again. I found my memories blocked out, my sight turning red, my limbs preparing for a battle. I struggled against it but it continued, until I was turning back and heading straight for Flippy. Too late I noticed the pistol in his hand. He aimed and fired lazily, and it sped right into my head. Had it been any other time it would have buried itself in and killed me instantly, but this time the bullet skimmed through my feathers as I ran against it. Flippy wasn't surprised. I smacked into him, and was now rolling with him, tearing clumps of fur and skin out. Snarls came from both of us and it was my turn to be seen as prey as he tossed me into the air. When I landed, dazed, he cannoned into me, carrying me into the silly meter. Glass flew everywhere but missed us. He was in his bloodlust, but I guessed he hadn't fought it like I had. It seemed to strengthen him. Perhaps I should stop struggling?_

_I relaxed, letting this bloodlust overpower me, and now he was regretting his actions as my feet connected with his stomach. He hit a wall and groaned. I came at him as he turned to me and my fist collided with his face. He fell, as prey did, at my feet, and I emerged from the bloodlust, grabbing his gun. Now I was free of the vicious power, would I find it in me to shoot him? I was still angry but my vision cleared up and my muscles slowly relaxed. Perhaps I should let him live. I crushed the gun once more. He looked up, relief in his eyes. I then picked him up and tossed him at the remains of the silly meter. It was unclear whether I had taken his life, but so soon after my rampage it didn't make any difference. I ran back to the base where Summer was lying, asleep. She had some bad cuts, and it was easy to imagine her bleeding her life away. Princess Bubbles approached me._

"_Hi, Fowl Play." She was so innocent. How long would it be until my bloodlust struck her down too? There was no time to worry about that now. My feet were set on a path that nobody could stop. And perhaps if I controlled my bloodlust then I would stop the forces from destroying the cogs. And then, as if summoned, my bloodlust was returning. I screamed through the building._

"_Run! Run as far away as possible and don't come back! Something's happening; something deadly!" I screamed. Shrieks of terror came from the younger toons, while older ones helped injured toons through. This time I put all of my energy into resisting the urge to kill Princess Bubbles._

"_What's going on?" She cried. But the transformation was taking place. I couldn't slow it down now. It was coming, and coming quickly._

"_Just run!" I begged. With that, I started throwing furniture around wildly._


	9. Chapter 9

**The Toontown Conspiracy chapter nine**

_My bloodlust was overpowering and I launched myself at Princess Bubbles. I seemed to be making progress, though, because I found that while I was attacking I was also able to hate myself for it, wincing every time I did something. The moment I launched myself at her Princess Bubbles jumped upwards, letting me skim harmlessly on the floor. I regained my position in seconds and I was on the attack once more._

"_This isn't you Fowl Play!" she screamed._

_I knew she was right. I tried to make my mouth move. I couldn't, but if I could, I'd have said "I know it isn't. I'm fighting it, just run!" _

_She was dodging my attacks expertly, and I noticed that it wasn't just her skill –though she must be praised for it, since it was still amazing – that kept me from hurting her. I'd seemed to be getting it under control._

_I knew it was trying to keep its hold more than ever before because I felt a headache and my attacks became more savage, even if they _were _less effective._

"_I know you're trying to stop this, Fowl Play! Keep going!" She encouraged. I leapt at her, and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her around. I almost managed to punch her but she sent my flying by kicking me in the stomach as lightly as possible._

_As the bloodlust was shocked, I pushed myself back into control._

"_Princess Bubbles. Thanks for that." I smiled weakly._

"_You're back!" She said happily, her voice shaky with relief._

"_I'm trying to stop these outbursts. I'm not sure I can but I'm trying." I promised her._

"_As long as you have just a minute as yourself we'll keep following you, you know that don't you?" She wondered._

"_I do. Nobody had a group as loyal as you guys. But with the Raiders out there and this new state of mind I'm not sure I'll be able to help you much. I think….. I think I'm going to go insane." I admitted._

"_What?" Princess Bubbles gasped._

"_Listen, and listen good. I've got to go on alone now. The New Allies should keep fighting for what you – yes, you, not we- believe in. Help the cogs. I'm going to fight Flippy alone. As long as I'm around you, I'm a huge danger." I said, as my eyes started to tear up. I had formed an emotional bond with the toons there._

"_What about Bessie?" She asked._

"_She can't come. She could die." I told her._

_And with that I left the building._

_I knew what to do. I'd have to find out if Flippy was alive or not, and if he wasn't I'd have to get a fair toon- Summer, maybe- and a cog in office._

_So I walked along the streets of Toontown, passing old toons, young toons, strong toons and weak toons._

_All knew of me. Some yelled at me, some cowered, some threw things, some did nothing at all._

_I felt as if I were walking down a path that would only end in total darkness. As I walked closer to Toontown Central I felt even more despair._

_I finally couldn't handle it. I sat down sadly._

"_Flippy – old Flippy, the Ally- where are you know?" I asked._

"_Were you really lost, like I'm being? I need your courage. I need your strength!" I cried out in grief. I needed him beside me, to guide me through. I thought I hated him, but now I realized it was the bloodlust I hated, because if he were free of it he'd save the cogs instantly._

_I finally shuddered, and started walking again. When I finally made it, I could save the cogs or save the cogs AND Flippy._

_When I made it to the playground I saw him, a couple of cuts but not seriously injured. I sighed with relief. All that was left was to talk. As I walked to him, I noticed he had his back turned. When I reached him he turned around and punched me in the face. I went flying across the playground and he ran to me._

"_I lost EVERYTHING to you!" Flippy screamed._

"_Wha-" I started, before he picked me up, and tossed me to the gazebo._

_I felt the pain but it was dulled by horror. He was furious. He didn't care about cogs, he only wanted to slaughter me. And how could I harm him if it wasn't _him _that was responsible for the slaughter?_

_As he reached me again, I knew what was happening. He was being overcome by the bloodlust in its last effort to kill me. I was a threat somehow to the bloodlust! I could get rid of it!_

_I remembered how Princess Bubbles had freed me from the bloodlust temporarily. I kicked him lightly, and he hit his head on the floor. At least he would be a bit more free._

"_Fowl Play. Thanks." He said._

_I felt relief and triumph. I'd freed him completely! _

"_I forget I have a gun when I'm in bloodlust." He continued, and before I could process the words completely he took a gun from his pocket and fired right at my chest._


	10. Chapter 10

_I remember this part of the tale the best. Which ever way you look at it I shouldn't be here today; I shouldn't be able to tell you it. And, to be completely honest, when the image comes to my mind it brings tears to my eyes. One New AllyI had endangered and almost killed with the bloodlust leapt in front of me, roaring, just as Flippy fired. The bullet went right through the chest of the brave pig. It dropped through the other side, having been damaged by the pigs' bones. Flippy aimed at my head, getting ready to fire. I should have been terrified and furious and miserable but instead I was only shocked. The bullet never came, because that was Flippy's last bullet. He could have killed me a million different ways I will not go into but he seemed to remember last time we battled and got the impression that I would send him home with some wounds or with a broken neck, when in truth if we had battled my blood would have been drying on the floor. He turned tail and fled, with me sitting there. I was finally able to make sense of the cold wind, and the pig with blood flowing out of his chest. Then I realized he was still alive._

_I was a good fighter, but I had no idea what to do in order to save the pig. My mind, therefore, went into crash mode and I started freaking out. I blinked back tears, however, and cradled the pig._

"_Fowl Play… you saved a lot of us. It is an honour to take a bullet for you." He whispered, and put his head down in my arms._

"_I know I'm going to die. I only ask you this... protect my family." He muttered weakly, and then died. In my arms, blood flowing over me, his killer somewhere in the dark night, laughing, knowing that instead of killing me he had just made my existence that much worse, drinking coffee and enjoying biscuits._

_I would be furious but instead I felt sick and weakened. I had let this pig die without even trying to help him medically. Some kind of leader I was…_

_I kept vigil that night, guarding his body. If anybody tried to touch him I'd keep them from doing so with my life without hesitation. He was my hero. And even though he died because of me, and my foolish nature, believing I could save Flippy, he filled me with hope as well, knowing that there were still brave toons, ready to fling themselves into death without question to keep the flame of hope and equality alive. _

_The next morning, I returned to the base of the New Allies. Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier! After leaving Bossbot HQ, we travelled underground and made a base, building it high up and eventually it rose above land. Anyway, when I reached the base, carrying the pig, I talked to Princess Bubbles who had hurried up to me._

"_Oh no, that's Jeff!" She cried. _

"_I didn't even know his name…. he saved my life." I told her. Summer , hearing Princess Bubbles, came out of her room._

"_Jeff! No!" She screamed and ran towards him._

_By now the area was filling with people, outraged and confused at the loss of this pig. I eventually stepped up to a stage, carrying Jeff with me._

"_Jeff here saved my life by taking a bullet for me when an attempt to help Flippy and stop his hatred towards us and the cogs. It cost Jeff his life, but his final action speaks more about him than a million words. This brave toon leapt in front of me to stop the bullet and to save somebody he hardly knew. To keep the battle going and to give us a chance to bring equality and fairness to Toontown. This toon was one of the bravest, most loyal toons I've known. We will remember him forever." I said. I should have said more, I know I should have, but the words wouldn't come. I trudged up to my room, followed by Summer._

"_You didn't know Jeff, did you?" She asked quietly._

"_No. Why is he so famous?" I asked her._

"_When the bomb went off, he was the one who got most of us out. He asked for us to not tell you, but… I feel Kit should be mentioned now." She told me._

"_Summer, I can't cope. I've failed the cogs, I've failed the Allies, and now I've failed Jeff." _

"_You haven't failed anybody. We need a leader like you who cares about his enemies and will try to help them before attacking them. The only thing is, we need to take a new approach to this. Flippy is target number one. From what you told me, this bloodthirst thing or whatever it is controls him completely. So why not kill him, just temporarily, and cleanse him?" She said._

"_How do we kill him "just temporarily"?" I replied, intrigued. _

"_We'll put him to sleep first, and give him some poison. Then we'll give him the antidote and restart his heart." She explained._

"_Do you think it would work?" I questioned._

"_We could give it a shot. This thing is part of his mind, and if that shuts down it would just wipe out, I think." _

_I was getting excited now. We had some work to do, but we could do it._

"_We'll have to capture him first, and after last night's fiasco, he may be a little more security conscious, though." I pointed out._

"_Not to worry. We can gather our soldiers and pretend to attack Toontown Central with bombs. When he comes to evacuate we knock him out and take him back to the base. Simple." She replied happily._

"_If we get Flippy to convert, everybody else could convert too! We won't have to force them to, a lot of toons are loyal to Flippy." My excitement really was growing now._

"_I'll tell the others. You go and work on the plan. Soon, we'll have a mayor to kill." She said, grinning. And despite everything, I grinned too._


	11. Chapter 11

_The days after that went fast. I got my Head of Technology, I See Tea, to find out what Flippy had at his disposal. This required a new team to be given recorders-in their hats-to spy on Flippy and relay the footage to I See Tea. You may think we could have captured him there and then, but I knew that we needed information to make sure our attack went well. For once, I was not going to go out on them mission, but I was going to advise the spy team._

_In the base, I spoke into a microphone. _

"_Can Team Green Hawk please report to office six?" In less than five minutes the toons had assembled in my office. Luckily I had the weapons and suits laid out on the table to explain each one. _

"_Alright, as you know, you five are going to be spying on Flippy. Here are some weapons you can use, but only in extreme cases. Do I make myself clear?" I asked._

_A mumble of agreement went up and I pointed to a small revolver._

"_This beauty has been developed in Flippy's labs, but I got hold of it. It's easy to reload, just press the blue button on the side and wait approximately one second. It has a heat targeting feature, so if you fire incorrectly it will correct itself and head on the right path. Unfortunately it will not home in on your target after being fired. It can fire up to four bullets at once on the high setting, three on the medium and two on the low. The problem is, high has bad accuracy and medium has only adequate. Low is high accuracy. Any questions?"_

"_Yes, sir, has this been fully tested?" A black cat asked._

"_Yes. Jeff was the result." I mumbled. _

"_Now, the next is your helmet. It scans the area for toons. If it finds one it will give you a question; to fire or not to fire? It has seven bullets so use them sparingly. It also has the camera that will relay the footage to us." _

_No toons asked questions, and finally, I pointed to their suits._

"_You each have different suits; T-shirts, shirts, hoodies, and the like. They have padding so no physical attack should harm you and it will take two to three bullets to damage your skin. Flippy will be in Toon Hall right now, so pretend you're on a school visit or something. Since he has a list of all the schools in his area, say you're from Minnie's Melodyland Music School. It would be wise to compliment him. If you get a chance to take him out, pass it up. We need him alive. You've got one hour. Move out."_

_As they moved away, I called in Summer._

"_Alright Summer, you can kill me now." I said to her._

"_I've been waiting." She snarled, and pulled out a pistol._

"_A disguise like that was not easy to figure out, but I got it eventually. Why did you do it?" I asked._

"_Oh, vengeance, you know. I used to know Princess Bubbles; we went to school together. She was the popular one. Not snobby, but popularity was enough to make me the loser. She didn't support it but we were never friends. And then Flippy gave me a job as his assassin to take h is enemies out. He promised he'd capture Princess Bubbles and leave her to me to torture and kill. Well, how could I refuse? And you're my next victim." She smiled all the way through the explanation._

"_Okay. Pull the trigger." I said._

"_What? No great, noble speech about how my live could be saved, and how together we'll stop Flippy and work out the differences between me and the dog?" She asked, vaguely surprised._

"_I'm tired. We could both miss it." I replied._

"_This isn't a little chit-chat session!" She blurted out._

_All the while behind her toons were assembling. I'd called I Sea Tea, Princess Bubbles and Beehave into my office and told them to hide._

"_I'm not going to defend myself. But… the others might." I told her. She took a couple of seconds to understand, but when she did, she spun around._

"_Oh, me And Fowl Play were just having a little jo-" Started Summer but her words were in between the seventh and the eighth bullet that entered her heart._

"_Sorry about giving you the order, but I've known for a while now. It all fits together. Her being the one Flippy always targeted; he could use her as a way to ensure I'm really saving nobody but his own minion. The mysterious robbery of the bomb; inside access. And her volunteering as soon as Princess Bubbles did; revenge. And she confirmed it, of course. That many lives lost.. I had to stop her before more blood was spilled."_

"_You don't have to explain it to us, Fowl Play." I See Tea said._

"_Good."_

_Just then y two-way radio activated._

"_This is Team Green Hawk! We're under heavy fire in Toontown Central after Flippy tried to sacrifice an innocent child who was playing Allies and Raiders. We had to do something! We need assistance NOW!" Screamed a feminine voice. _

"_That, however, is not good." I added, grabbing a revolver._


	12. Chapter 12

**The Toontown Conspiracy chapter 12**

**THE FINALE **

In this chapter there will be the use of a nuclear device. Please do not be offended or upset by this, and note that I am personally against the use of nuclear weapons and this is purely for the sake of the plot.

_Me, I See Tea, Beehave and Princess Bubbles quickly ran to Toontown Central, travelling across oddly deserted streets. As we got closer and closer to our objective, my sense that something was dreadfully wrong got stronger. Finally we arrived and witnessed a horrifying ( but, in a way, somewhat good ) sight; Flippy's forces were battling civilians who seemed to have had enough with Flippy's dark work. I was very surprised at the fact that this rebellion was going well. Flippy's forces were being pushed back, and I could tell this was planned, and planned well at that. After all, through the madness of the entire event, they seemed to have some purpose. They were pushing towards the Town Hall._

_When we started the fight, two of Flippy's bodyguards that I recognized were charging towards me. I was slow and they had almost reached me when Princess Bubbles shot them both in their heads. I thanked her and broke off, giving support to some civilians. _

_I then remember my reason for being there, and took out my two-way radio. _

"_Anybody there? We've arrived, and are busy getting through to your position, if you could tell me it that would be appreciated."_

_There was a pause, about five or six seconds, when a reply was heard._

"_We're in Toon Hall, and we've found out that Flippy has a huge nuclear warhead he plans to use! If used it will wipe out all of Toontown. We have to stop him!" The toon yelled. I then heard the sound of gunfire and a thud, and knew he was dead._

_I moved quickly towards Toon Hall, when I saw one of Flippy's soldiers had dropped two daggers when he died. I lunged to pick them up, but a horse was faster and got them, running off and joining the battle. I sighed for a second, then continued forwards. Three familiar figures appeared in the distance, moving faster and closer. They were Bubble, Rose and Candy! I took my gun but Candy launched herself at me and took me down, screaming. My head hit the floor and she started to punch me. She got me five times in the head, and the world started spinning. She took my gun from me easily, and aimed. I was doomed and I knew it. She was barely a centimetre away, with a gun that was fully loaded pointed right at my head. She couldn't miss, and nobody could leap in front of me. The recon team was dead, and other than them I was the only toon who had any idea that Flippy had a nuclear weapon._

_Suddenly, Bubble leapt upon Candy and they wrestled for the gun. I would have tried to make a dash for it if I could, but I couldn't even see straight. Bubble finally gained the gun and shot Candy in the head. Rose looked terribly confused, and backed off, leaving Bubble to drag me away. _

_She stopped dragging near a rubbish bin where there was no fighting. I tried to get up, but she stopped me._

"_I don't support Flippy anymore, for reasons I'll explain later, provided everybody lives through this." Candy explained. _

"_Nuclear…" I muttered. Her eyes widened._

"_He wasn't bluffing… I've got to stop him!" She gasped, then dashed off with my gun still in hand. _

_About four minutes later, I gained the strength to stand up and stagger towards Town Hall. I'm glad nobody spotted me, or I'd be doomed. I found a kitchen knife lying on the floor near Town Hall, and picked it up. It was too risky capturing Flippy, I had to kill him for good!_

_I entered to see Bubble struggling against a fat red duck to regain the gun, and Princess Bubbles beating a blue dog to a pulp with a plank of wood. I See Tea was dead, and his killer was moving towards Bubble slowly. Beehave rushed in through the door and tackled him, and quickly shot him. He shot Bubble's attacker very quickly, and then a bodyguard dashed in, grabbing the revolver and knocking Bubble's away from her and down a hole. The two worked together to engage him in combat. I heard muffled shouting from down the hole, and realized that was the control room. I jumped down, trying to minimize the noise I made. When I landed nobody heard, and from my hiding place, which was a chunk of metal next to three stairs leading downwards, I peered out to see what was going on._

_Red lights were flashing, and there was a rather large hole next to a network of computers. Flippy and two bodyguards stood there, arguing._

"_Flippy! If it's used you'll wipe out all life, including yourself!" One cried aggressively. _

_Flippy quickly grabbed him and pushed him down the hole. He broke the neck of the other. I quietly moved down the stairs._

"_Hello, old friend." He said, almost too quiet for me to hear._

"_We must stop running into each other like this." I said._

"_Indeed. I'm glad you made it here, you're just in time to see the warhead go off. It'll be displayed on the monitor for twenty seconds as it flies up, then it will detonate. After all, if I can't have Toontown, nobody can." He informed me, and then moved to press a button that I knew would fire the warhead up. I was too slow to stop him. It was over, I thought._

_But then, the very figure of hope appeared, screaming. Barnacle Bessie! She knew how to turn up in the nick of time, didn't she?_

_Then I realized what she was doing and a shout emerged from my mouth, but it was far too late. She launched herself at Flippy and took him down into the hole, falling with him._

_I couldn't absorb what had just happened. I knew how far the hole went; you'd be falling for about two minutes. I received a call, and answered it._

_It was the voice of a certain blue dog, and it said:_

"_She's mine forever."_

**That was the end of my story, and I hope you enjoyed it! It's been great writing this. But if you're sad that it's come to an end, then know that I am too, so to solve this problem a sequel is going to be released! I shall start the work right away. Keep an eye out, it shall be called The Toontown Conspiracy 2: Dark Masters.**


End file.
